Iodine
adopted by fear Appearance "Iodine has violet scales on her legs and tail, and purple-black scales on her main body and head. Her wings are also violet coloured. She has silver scales on her underbelly like most NightWings." (subtly revamping, will stay relatively the same.) :* build: mildly attractive, rather average in regards to size and build. slightly slimmer altogether however. wing membranes are thinner, more translucent. horns have the subtlest curve to them. young. seemingly just outgrowing dragonethood. :* coloration: prinarily consisting of black scales with the tinge of purple when reflected upon. secondary color is more purple. membranes are a very deep violet, specks of paled lavender replace the silvery 'star scales'. underbelly is a light grey-purple. :* extra: wears a necklace holding a small, black vial glass filled with iodine. also wears a bracelet of vines on left wrist. Personality Iodine is kind of happy-go-lucky except when dealing with patients with serious life-threatening diseases or injuries. Then she becomes paranoid, and gets annoyed easily by the family of the dragon trying to give her advice. When she isn't working, she is a hilarious, kind and fun dragon to hang out with. She gets along with a lot of dragons her age. Skillset & Weakness :natural abilities ::* firebreath: abnormal alteration. if used for prolonged periods of time, the scent may become highly toxic and provides a violet gas following ::* blending into shadows ::* better eyesight (slightly) :learned skills ::* writing ::* experimenting ::* will add more later :weakness ::* "Simply put, Iodine hates to run. If her wing was broken and she needed to move fast, well, she would be stuck. When she has had a bad day at work, she is grumpy and no one really likes to be around her, causing her to be a bit lonely." History "Iodine was born in the Rainforest Kingdom to two wonderful parents who made her feel special and loved. They told her stories of magic healers who had saved many, many dragons, and she knew immediately that she wanted to be one. Iodine spent her dragonet years holed up in her room studying medicine. Sometimes, though rarely, she would venture out into the open to look for healing plants. When Iodine was 20 (dy), Queen Glory discovered her talents and offered her a job. She was given a small medical room just large enough for her to work in, but she thought it was perfect. Within 10 years, she became one of those healers who always lectures unhealthy dragons about their health. She almost always prescribed something, and the Night-and-RainWings called them miracle pills or drinks or whatever because they always seemed to work. But one day, Iodine was faced with a challenge. A fire had swept through part of the rainforest, injuring many. She was luckily able to cure many of them, but a young RainWing with very pale white scales posed a huge problem. She just wasn't healing, no matter what Iodine gave her. So Io was forced to keep the RainWing at her office. She talks with her in brief moments today." (revamp) :depending on what kind of plan i come up with, she could have a history as spoiled, unknowing child (not bratty, just very pampered to the point that she doesnt exactly know what to do) when (as already in the history provided) some kind of disaster would strike. she'd need to learn how to do certain things at that point. her father and mother would have been wealthy and involved in the medical field somehow, but their work for a breakthrough was left unfinished. iodine will most likely find a friend who can help her sort things out, and eventually crack the code in her parent's research. Relationships :Mother - relation :Father - relation :Sibling 1 - relation :Sibling 2 - relation :Queen Glory - Iodine thinks that Glory is a fine queen who has given her a great place to work. She does not like dragons who call her "too young" or "not ready" :Tournesol - This is a young patient who was badly injured by fire. She can talk, but her scales are white, and while Iodine likes talking to her, she tries to limit the conversation length. She really likes Tournesol, and hopes she will get better. Trivia * The atomic number of Iodine is 53, Iodine's age is the two digits added together. * Iodine is a healer because iodine keeps you healthy. ** Though, admittedly, even she messes up sometimes. * She is a NightWing because iodine is a purple-black and violet element. Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer)